


从胡思乱想到胡作非为？

by KUROTSUKI_OD



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22695316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KUROTSUKI_OD/pseuds/KUROTSUKI_OD
Summary: “SLOW SEX”情人节快乐
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 34





	从胡思乱想到胡作非为？

“月月觉得第一次要在哪里比较好？”

为什么会有人在大白天的发来这种骚扰短信。  
还是在收信方接下来还要上课的情况下。

月岛萤收起手机，看着有些谢顶的教授走上讲桌。  
这节课是什么——考古学概论吗。  
将课本从包里抽出来——确实是这样的。  
没有被他完全吓住还真是谢天谢地了。  
暗自腹诽着自家男友——那个不知道是不是故意发来短信的恶劣鸡冠头。

为什么突然挑这种时候发这种意味不明的短信——“第一次”——虽然仔细想想也就只有那一种可能性了，但是还真是有够性骚扰的——

看见了手机上方显示的日期。二月十四号。

窗外光秃秃的树干正在希望有什么白色的东西为他们盖上一层，遮一遮小虫留下的疤。  
校园里本来到处溜达的被抛弃的家猫都不知道躲到哪里去了——若没看见一些安静停靠的汽车底下露出的一截尾巴或者毛绒爪子。  
有些故障的暖气机没能够好好地运转，几乎所有学生都在教室里缩手缩脚，拽着不是很长的毛衣袖子，希望它能完全地裹好自己的手指尖。连原本其实还挺和蔼的教授本人的表情都因为温度不足而显得僵硬生冷起来。  
风从无法关严实的阶梯教室的窗户灌入，钻进了坐在窗边的月岛萤没有束好的衣领中，贴着他出门时随意搭在内里的一件白衬衣溜过去。  
已经很冷了。  
但是月岛萤知道自己正在迅速成为热源。

想要冷静是不可能的。  
作为一个成年人——如果按十八岁算的话——该有的东西月岛萤都有。包括对“性”的发泄欲望。  
或许这种欲望原本好端端地自己藏匿起来，也不希望招谁惹谁，却被不知好歹的黑猫一把拽了出来，像一个玩具一样抓进手心里，边摆弄着，还边戏谑地看着“玩具”的主人。  
看着他，希望他失控。  
虽然表面上大概看不出什么端倪，但是情绪已经失控，其实是一个既成事实。  
被隐蔽地邀请了。  
而月岛萤知道，若是“我不要”这三个字从他嘴里说出来，他自己都会很后悔。他想要得到猫的全部青睐——在他上一次听黑尾铁朗讲有个同性后辈在追求他的时候就想要把对方的所有目光扣在自己身上了——虽然他很清楚黑尾铁朗绝对会这么做的——但是他仍然也希望尽快迈出那一步，在自己的所有物会被露出的脖颈上咬上一口，好好地郑重地宣誓主权。

因此在知道黑尾铁朗的同性后辈在追求他的那一天，月岛萤真的直接坐新干线去了东京，给他的脖子上来了一口，并且腻在一起的两个人险些就从车站鲜有人途经的角落走去了卫生间。  
还是黑尾铁朗打住了——“月月还没升学考试”。  
言下之意并不是“我怕会影响你考试”或者是“我怕会弄疼你”再或者是“我怕惹你不高兴”。  
而是“你还没成年”。  
月岛萤从当时黑尾铁朗在他额头上落下的吻里读懂了。  
这个家伙意外的很守规矩。  
“我也想要你，但不是现在。”

他认为到时候了吗？  
月岛萤看着黑板写下笔记——他并不考虑用电子设备记录东西——自己手写的记得更为清楚——还是仅仅只是因为“情人节到了”？  
伸出手，终究还是回了他的家猫的短信。

“欲求不满？我可是连学业都应付不过来。”  
关闭屏幕前看了一眼手机提示音的音量——让人恐慌的满格。  
在调成静音的一瞬间就又收到了短信。

“因为身边一群人都在讨论这种事啊……”  
果然。  
“而且也不是欲求不满。”

月岛萤收起手机，没打算继续这个聊天，并直勾勾地抬头看着教授手里的教鞭。  
哪怕已经很失控了，至少也要把笔记留下来，在复习的时候有个交代——如果真的能有心情记下来的话。

笔尖稍微顿了顿。  
不是欲求不满。是“我”不满。肯定是想这么说吧。  
但是为什么没有说完。相信我听得懂这个暗示？还是——

重新抽出了手机。  
“月月是不是还在上课？对不起。”  
这个时候倒是似乎才想起来我在上课，真是胡来。

月岛萤摇摇头让自己清醒一点，又把手机放回去，再次抬头就和教授不经意地对上眼——确实冷静了不少——哪怕知道对方肯定不清楚自己在胡思乱想，但还是心有余悸。  
很多人都会这么担心：当自己上课走神想一些奇奇怪怪的东西时，会不会在场的某些人有可以看见人的想法的能力，然后就这么在你不注意的情况下津津有味地窥视你的大脑。  
做错事的坏孩子。

“月月觉得第一次要在哪里比较好？”

为什么会有人在大白天的发来这种骚扰短信。  
还是在收信方接下来还要上课的情况下。

月岛萤收起手机，看着有些谢顶的教授走上讲桌。  
这节课是什么——考古学概论吗。  
将课本从包里抽出来——确实是这样的。  
没有被他完全吓住还真是谢天谢地了。  
暗自腹诽着自家男友——那个不知道是不是故意发来短信的恶劣鸡冠头。

为什么突然挑这种时候发这种意味不明的短信——“第一次”——虽然仔细想想也就只有那一种可能性了，但是还真是有够性骚扰的——

看见了手机上方显示的日期。二月十四号。

窗外光秃秃的树干正在希望有什么白色的东西为他们盖上一层，遮一遮小虫留下的疤。  
校园里本来到处溜达的被抛弃的家猫都不知道躲到哪里去了——若没看见一些安静停靠的汽车底下露出的一截尾巴或者毛绒爪子。  
有些故障的暖气机没能够好好地运转，几乎所有学生都在教室里缩手缩脚，拽着不是很长的毛衣袖子，希望它能完全地裹好自己的手指尖。连原本其实还挺和蔼的教授本人的表情都因为温度不足而显得僵硬生冷起来。  
风从无法关严实的阶梯教室的窗户灌入，钻进了坐在窗边的月岛萤没有束好的衣领中，贴着他出门时随意搭在内里的一件白衬衣溜过去。  
已经很冷了。  
但是月岛萤知道自己正在迅速成为热源。

想要冷静是不可能的。  
作为一个成年人——如果按十八岁算的话——该有的东西月岛萤都有。包括对“性”的发泄欲望。  
或许这种欲望原本好端端地自己藏匿起来，也不希望招谁惹谁，却被不知好歹的黑猫一把拽了出来，像一个玩具一样抓进手心里，边摆弄着，还边戏谑地看着“玩具”的主人。  
看着他，希望他失控。  
虽然表面上大概看不出什么端倪，但是情绪已经失控，其实是一个既成事实。  
被隐蔽地邀请了。  
而月岛萤知道，若是“我不要”这三个字从他嘴里说出来，他自己都会很后悔。他想要得到猫的全部青睐——在他上一次听黑尾铁朗讲有个同性后辈在追求他的时候就想要把对方的所有目光扣在自己身上了——虽然他很清楚黑尾铁朗绝对会这么做的——但是他仍然也希望尽快迈出那一步，在自己的所有物会被露出的脖颈上咬上一口，好好地郑重地宣誓主权。

因此在知道黑尾铁朗的同性后辈在追求他的那一天，月岛萤真的直接坐新干线去了东京，给他的脖子上来了一口，并且腻在一起的两个人险些就从车站鲜有人途经的角落走去了卫生间。  
还是黑尾铁朗打住了——“月月还没升学考试”。  
言下之意并不是“我怕会影响你考试”或者是“我怕会弄疼你”再或者是“我怕惹你不高兴”。  
而是“你还没成年”。  
月岛萤从当时黑尾铁朗在他额头上落下的吻里读懂了。  
这个家伙意外的很守规矩。  
“我也想要你，但不是现在。”

他认为到时候了吗？  
月岛萤看着黑板写下笔记——他并不考虑用电子设备记录东西——自己手写的记得更为清楚——还是仅仅只是因为“情人节到了”？  
伸出手，终究还是回了他的家猫的短信。

“欲求不满？我可是连学业都应付不过来。”  
关闭屏幕前看了一眼手机提示音的音量——让人恐慌的满格。  
在调成静音的一瞬间就又收到了短信。

“因为身边一群人都在讨论这种事啊……”  
果然。  
“而且也不是欲求不满。”

月岛萤收起手机，没打算继续这个聊天，并直勾勾地抬头看着教授手里的教鞭。  
哪怕已经很失控了，至少也要把笔记留下来，在复习的时候有个交代——如果真的能有心情记下来的话。

笔尖稍微顿了顿。  
不是欲求不满。是“我”不满。肯定是想这么说吧。  
但是为什么没有说完。相信我听得懂这个暗示？还是——

重新抽出了手机。  
“月月是不是还在上课？对不起。”  
这个时候倒是似乎才想起来我在上课，真是胡来。

月岛萤摇摇头让自己清醒一点，又把手机放回去，再次抬头就和教授不经意地对上眼——确实冷静了不少——哪怕知道对方肯定不清楚自己在胡思乱想，但还是心有余悸。  
很多人都会这么担心：当自己上课走神想一些奇奇怪怪的东西时，会不会在场的某些人有可以看见人的想法的能力，然后就这么在你不注意的情况下津津有味地窥视你的大脑。  
做错事的坏孩子。

笔还在动着。

在哪里比较好？  
在哪里——还能在哪里，家里啊。总不至于第一次就要跑去情人旅馆。那也太不符合那个家伙的秉性了——连“你还没成年”这种事都能考虑到的家伙。  
……是在问要在我家还是在他家里吗……反正都是和你，也不会有什么太大的区别吧。

月岛萤停下笔，将笔支在自己的下巴上。  
确实，隐隐感觉应该会有不同，可是不同在哪里？第一次……总不能两边都试试，那就不叫“第一次”了。

听到了教鞭拍在黑板上的声音。月岛萤看了看——是之前预习过的部分。  
教室里更冷了。显然暖气机已经彻底失去它的作用。

看样子今天进度也不会太快，而且课件之后也会发。有不懂的到时候去问就是了。笔记——大概没有的话问题也不大，复习时看书就好，记不清楚的反正也还要去翻书——  
不过要是惹家猫不开心，那可就麻烦了。  
目前月岛萤做出的权衡中，显然学习没有男朋友重要——作为一个已经是优等生很久的人，偶尔走走神也不是什么大罪过。  
况且拥有能看见别人脑子里的想法的人根本就不会存在。  
索性早点把这个问题了结，然后再跟上进度。

所以，“第一次要在哪里比较好”？

之前去便利店买避孕套以防万一的时候，店里的小姑娘好像吓了一跳。大概是新来的实习生，还没见过这种明目张胆的阵势。  
润滑液是网购的，质量大概也能过关，毕竟是被推荐的牌子。  
我家里的东西是都准备好了。都在床头柜子的抽屉里。  
在外求学单独住宿的好处就是可以买乱七八糟的东西带回家而不会被“无关人士”翻到——说不定黑尾前辈来了之后就会在不知道什么地方藏点什么。  
接下来，黑尾前辈来了之后——直接上床吗？应该不会。肯定是先来一个缠人的拥抱和黏糊糊的亲吻才会有下一步动作。会在耳边喘息然后问我房间在哪里。  
……稍微，有点性感，不过还是永远不要告诉他这个评价为好——  
还是说他会直接不管不顾地就把我丢上沙发？  
算了，这么想的话太麻烦，还是去床上好了。  
被子和床垫的舒适度都还可以，床也足够结实，没有和地板有太多中空地带，所以大概不会发出太大的声响。黑尾前辈会怎么做？把我压进被子里继续亲吻——绝对会的，那个黏主人的家伙。  
大概会开始把他自己的气味搅和进我的房间里。  
然后开始各种骚扰——耳朵、颈部、喉结、锁骨——都会被亲的——或者说用咬的？不过也不会很用力——他可舍不得。

啊。  
月岛萤看着旁边玻璃窗户里映出的自己的脸，将手往袖子里再缩了几分。  
笑了。真糟糕。  
又偏过头看了一眼课件，依旧在他的预习范围内。

再下去的话，会是胸部了。会像猫一样去舔的，还会伸手去揉的，绝对——不过他会很慢的——毕竟也是第一次要进来——是第一次吗。  
料他也不敢不是。  
虽然在我家里，也还是会被他牵着走。  
唯一不会被牵着走的事情只有他不知道避孕套和润滑液在哪里这种事情吧。那我还得告诉他在哪里或者自己伸手去拿——真麻烦。  
而且绝对会发出一些奇怪的声音——毕竟虽然一直都没到那一步，但是其实因为各种各样的状况，各自都很清楚对方的敏感点在哪里。  
怎么告诉他？  
“前辈，东西在床头柜里”？  
……好羞耻，绝对会脸红的，还会停顿。感觉像我在邀请他一样，而不是他发那条短信来邀请我了。不过好像黑尾前辈会很希望听到这种话。  
之后就是很正常的按部就班……之后的事情谁知道啊按部就班什么的，先会手淫还是先会润滑这种事也很难讲清楚吧？进来是一种什么感觉我也不知道啊——  
……只能先考虑到这——而且黑尾前辈会怎么做也仅仅是概率上的揣测而已。  
又没有实践过。

月岛萤用被风吹得仍然冰凉的手贴上带有温度的额头，让自己的手可以重新开始写字的同时让自己清醒地意识到课堂的存在。  
虽然如此，看着讲台的眼睛还是渐渐有些呆滞。

如果去黑尾前辈家里会怎样。  
哪怕没有刻意地去想，这种念头还是自己跳了出来，诱导着月岛萤的思维。

会有跟在自己家里很不一样的氛围吧。光是气味就不一样。

月岛萤想起自己即将参加升学考试的前一天晚上。黑尾铁朗就这么毫无征兆地出现在了他家门口，跟家人们好好地打了招呼后就急匆匆地拎着粉色的盒子来楼上找他，自顾自地搬来旁边的小桌板将盒子放好打开，身体坐正，双手张开说着“加油”边用那种看起来磨磨蹭蹭的眼神盯着月岛萤。  
“所以你是来加油的还是来添麻烦的，前辈？明天就要考试了你在干什么啊？”  
然后不客气地抱了上去。  
“月月要来东京。我等你。”  
黑尾铁朗身上是在蛋糕店待久了而没有办法很快散去的奶油的香味和一种很松软的衣服布料里透出的薰衣草洗衣液的味道。

答应他了，但结果还是因为有更好的选择而没有去东京。  
如果去了的话，应该就能一直被这种气味包围了。  
被黑尾前辈的气味包裹着……陷进他的床里吗。黑尾前辈的床也很软。上次心血来潮跑去找他的第二天早上都有点不是很想起床。  
睡那么软的床是为了什么啊。

而且他会把东西放在哪里？床头吗。  
还是会到处乱放，或者说各种地方——虽然上次去的时候没有发现过，但估计既然他敢发那种短信，就肯定做好了准备——非单细胞生物，真麻烦。  
——会有按摩棒之类的东西在的。  
会是完完全全被他主导，然后无法控制的局面。会恐慌吗，还是，兴奋？  
真是危险——不过确实会兴奋的。都是有着正常欲求的十八岁以上的成年男性，承认也不是什么大事情——在黑尾前辈面前承认才稍微会有些窘迫——但是其实那天差点被推进车站卫生间的时候就已经被发现了吧。  
我对你的欲望。这也不是什么很难以启齿的事。只不过还暂时不想在你面前表现出那么强的依赖而已。  
大概和黑尾前辈上床之后就会撑不住地依赖上他了。  
真不想看到他被我依赖上之后那种喜悦的表情——让人火大的控制欲。

过程其实都差不到哪里去。吻痕，咬痕，抓痕……精斑。  
会被黑尾前辈用手碰到各种地方，还能明目张胆地看见他的肌肉线条，还有锁骨和腰——之前和音驹比赛的时候看见过前辈露出来的半截腰部——也在他洗完澡之后见过完全赤裸的上半身。  
虽然那个时候强行给他套上了衬衫，但其实很想再多看两眼。  
做爱了之后就能变得更加放肆的话，那确实想要快一点完成这种事情了。  
确实是个很值得在今天考虑的事。也确实可以好好依赖他。要好好地跟追求他的人示威，留下更多的印记才行。这是我家的。我家的黑尾前辈——

“嗯，月岛同学，可以请你再来判断一下这些遗迹的年代吗？”  
教授盯着花名册，眯起老花镜后的眼睛，和蔼地笑。  
月岛萤平稳地起立离开椅子——脸上是一个似乎刚刚头脑中完全没有胡思乱想的安定的表情——看见了前几桌学生因为过度紧张后的突然放松而出现起伏的肩头和渐渐松弛下去的上半身。  
由于从一开始就没有停过的在他脑袋里横冲直撞的胡思乱想，月岛萤忘记了这门课的教授是个还挺喜欢在上课提问的老爷子——毕竟他因为那条短信甚至差点忘了要上的是哪门课。  
他也记起来，他之所以会在上课前花大力气预习，就是为了能够回答出这个教授的问题而避免会在课堂上长时间沉默地站立而引人注目。  
虽然能够完美回答问题也很引人注目，但是至少比因为不会和出错而引人注目要好的多了。  
不过说真的，他以后不是很想再在课堂上去想七想八并且打算之后要是见到了黑尾铁朗就立刻给他一脚——直接上手也是可以的，不过威力可能不够。  
并且要是再出现这种在上课前的突发状况，干脆直接逃课好了。  
笨蛋。双方都是笨蛋。

不过我家的——听起来很不错的样子——月岛铁朗。  
……黑尾萤。

解决提问坐下后，月岛萤将因为各种各样的原因变得更加冰凉的手紧紧贴在因为各种各样的原因而变得更加烫的脸上。  
挺好听的。虽然并不能真的这么做。  
去订做情侣戒指的时候这么刻好了。

重新拿起笔——月岛萤预习到的部分已经被讲完——今天教授的讲课状态看来比他预想的要好。

是因为今天是情人节，所以才造成了这样的局面吗？  
而蠢蠢欲动的远远不止这些。

月岛萤在走出教学楼之前就听见了各种各样稍显歇斯底里的声音。各自围成小圈子的女孩子们堵在门口探头探脑推推搡搡。偶尔有谁走出来了，就能听见人群里爆发出一阵嬉笑，看见当事人拥着套有各式包装的巧克力被朋友冲着背拍了一把，别扭地朝心上人递出了这份因为情人节而变得特别的礼物。  
于是他快速地把耳机戴上，将音量调到刚好可以盖过一切其他声音的地步——也让自己可以有完善措辞和黑尾铁朗打一个长时间电话的准备时间且避免被什么人递上他并不想接的巧克力。  
告白想什么时候都可以，为什么一定要选在情人节？巧克力什么时候也都可以送，也不一定要在情人节。不过是想要一个合适的被公认的借口作为助力，然后在一个公认的时间得到公认的祝福，小小地炫耀一番。只是一个时机问题而已。  
……那他会来吗。

月岛萤知道自己因为这个想法再度情绪化起来。  
总是这样的。突然就出现在面前，让人无法准备地靠近他。然后不知不觉地让你触碰，又从来不会躲开。明明是猫，却比狗还要黏人。但是就是不想赶走他，甚至想要更多。  
一直都是他在主动接近我，除了那一次……  
等等，那一天是——

一个粉色的盒子遮住了月岛萤的全部视线。  
一看就知道装的不是巧克力，而是月岛萤喜欢的那家店的草莓奶油蛋糕。  
月岛萤被挡住去路后立刻往前一步踩在来人的脚面上，取下耳机后就听见了对方小声的嘀咕。  
“月月就这么对待远道而来的前辈的嘛——”

他果然来了。

“我只知道我面前的是个变态。”  
“——真的很对不起我真的忘记月月接下来有课了——”看似十分良好的认错态度。  
“连我什么时候有课都记不清楚的变态更糟糕了。”月岛萤收好耳机绕过对方继续往前走，根本不看他的正脸——也怕看了之后会暴露自己。  
他知道他会跟上来的。  
“我错了——”  
“会被情人节煽动情绪的家伙真是毫无定力。”  
继续往前走，却没有听到身后的脚步声。  
月岛萤仓促地转过身来。

“这样啊——突然放心了。”

“……什么。”  
其实已经知道他想说什么了，但还是忍不住想要问。  
没有做好保暖措施的脖颈被围上了一条枣红底黑格子的厚实围巾。而对方脖子上也围着同样款式——不过是黑底黄色格子。  
“证明月月对我表白也并不是因为那天是情人节啊。”  
月岛萤下意识地就接住了递过来的蛋糕盒子。  
细细地整理好围巾后，又给他戴上一副崭新的加绒手套——对方当然也有一副——再走到他身侧，拿回盒子，牵起他的手，十指交错。

我难得主动接近他。  
而我告白的那一天是情人节。  
回家后看了日期才突然想起来那天是的。所以印象也不是很深，但是他记得。

“还是很变态。”  
今天，要主动接近他吗。

“抱歉……反应过来时已经发了消息了就……因为真的很想你啊。”  
“……没来东京真是对不起了。”  
“这个倒没什么，毕竟有更好的选择的话，还是希望月月能去自己喜欢的地方。而且，就算不在东京，我也知道你不会被抢走的。”  
“你还真是对自己抱有盲目的自信。”  
“我倒是觉得一点都不盲目。”  
月岛萤看见黑尾铁朗在对他笑。

怎么说。真庆幸已经离开了学校范围。这样就不会被看到了。他和我们。  
今天是个纪念日。

车底下的小猫跑了出来，在午后才冒出头的太阳下露出了自己毫无防备的肚皮。

“做吗。”  
月岛萤看见了黑尾铁朗一瞬间的恍惚，感受到了被攥得更紧的手。  
“今年不需要升学考试了，来我家吗。”  
即便还是会变成“被主导”的那一方，还是想由自己发出正式的邀请。  
第一次在哪里比较好？  
在哪里都一样，只要和你就好。

在玄关脱掉鞋摘掉手套后，本来厚实的围巾就被轻轻拉低，唇角碰触到了对方温暖的舌尖。腰也被环住了无法动弹——本来也并不想动弹——毛糙的头发蹭在了脸颊上。  
一个宣告开始的吻后，是更多的吻。从发间至额头，再至两颊，随后是鼻尖，最后再度落到了唇上。舌轻巧的撬开牙关，在温暖的口腔里打转——并不是掠取、占有与控制的那般粗劣，而是眷恋的柔软。  
绕过柔软的淡金色发梢，双手捂上了冰凉的耳廓。  
这个吻结束后，是一阵漫长的沉默夹杂着细微的喘息。月岛萤稍微举起了胳膊挡住了脸。黑尾铁朗则接过了他的包，摘下两个人的围巾，连同自己的包一起放在了沙发上，而将那个蛋糕盒放进了一进门就能看到的冰箱里。  
他在房间里面，月岛萤还在玄关。  
黑尾铁朗再度走到他面前，张开双臂。  
“萤，过来。”

所以到底这是谁家？

快步走过去双手搂住了黑尾铁朗的腰，手顺着背脊往上抚摸着，将搁在肩上的脑袋略微转了转，用舌舔到了对方的耳背，然后含住了他的耳垂。  
“情人节快乐，黑尾前辈。”  
对方的头也偏了过来——这就是一个完全剥夺性质的吻。  
黑尾铁朗用一只手扯了扯他的袖子，示意他环住自己的脖子，然后便搂住月岛萤的背，一手伸下去捞起月岛萤的腿打横抱了起来。  
“萤，房间在哪？”  
又是落在额头上的吻。  
“……左边最里面。”

这个姿势，还真抱得起来。

月岛萤认命地闭上眼睛避免自己看到黑尾铁朗的脸，试图以此让显然已经无法掩饰的脸红消下去一点点。  
“月月今天也很可爱啊——”  
“果然本质还是很变态。”

听见了关门的声音，紧接着背部就陷进床垫里。取暖器运作的声音也逐渐响起。房间的光线也因为窗帘的合拢而暗淡下来。不过要想清楚看见对方是没有任何问题的。  
“但是月月真的很可爱啊。”  
黑尾铁朗的右腿压进了月岛萤因为没有准备而分开的双腿间的空隙，俯身拉住他的手，“刚刚在学校，我都看见有小姑娘跃跃欲试了。”  
“那绝对是你的错觉。我可不像你。”月岛萤伸出另一只空闲的手揉了揉黑尾铁朗的脸——手感很棒，“……所以果然还是要早点做比较好。”  
“嗯？”  
黑尾铁朗有些诧异的表情落进月岛萤的眼中，转成了甜味陷阱。

“快点成为我的人，免得变态黑尾先生再去祸害别的小姑娘。或者别的同性。”

那是月岛萤的独属于黑尾铁朗的表情。完整的不带任何戏谑意味的笑容。  
月岛萤在说出他的真心话。  
黑尾铁朗上一次听到的完全不带掩饰的月岛萤的真心话是“我喜欢你”。

嗯，真的又开始亲了，和黏人的猫一模一样。

从脸部稍微向下挪去，黑尾铁朗含住了月岛萤的喉结。月岛萤不自觉地做出了吞咽的动作，将脖颈向后仰去。对方的手则伸进了穿在内里的衬衫下摆，揉上了腹和腰间的一小层肌肉。手的温度稍微有些低，使得月岛萤条件反射地想要缩起身。抬眼，就对上了带着歉意的目光。  
“太凉了吗？”  
下意识地点了头。  
下巴底下那一角光滑的皮肤被吮吸着带了点樱桃粉。  
月岛萤将双手搭在了黑尾铁朗的后脑勺上，顺着他的头发抓了下去——确实有些刺——但是揉顺了也就温和了——这是月岛萤一个人的特权。

搁在腹和腰上的手稍微热了一些后，才慢慢往上挪，触摸上更温暖的胸口，然后又再度停下，像在感知对方的心跳。  
“月月——”  
“嗯。”  
算是得到更多的许可。  
乳尖被修剪平滑的指尖摩挲着。虽然隔着冬天有些厚度的衣物没办法很好的看见，但是已经能够想象到某些画面——会是好看的粉红色的。挺立起来。  
月岛萤伸手帮黑尾铁朗脱下外套随意地丢到了地上。  
“弄乱房间没关系的吗，萤？”  
“你来整理的话。”  
外套和针织毛衣都被解开来敞着。薄衬衫下再无其他。因此也就能看到那双手。还有已经能够从薄布料中透出来的乳尖。  
手还在动着，但仅仅用来挑逗一边。另一边则被隔着衣服用口腔浸润，用舌尖舔舐。  
黑尾铁朗不忘抬起眼，伸手将月岛萤垂到前面遮住视线的头发捋到耳后，顺便用手指点一点对方的嘴角。  
结果被对方的舌尖舔到了。  
月岛萤重新露出了那种带着戏谑的笑容——夹杂着一点不足以阻止黑尾铁朗继续下去但反而能引诱他的羞耻心和不安。  
黑尾铁朗忍不住重新撑起身再次吻上月岛萤的唇瓣，并伸手扯下了对方的裤沿。  
“萤，有润滑液吗。”

出现了。  
“……在床头柜里。”  
至少没有太大的停顿。但是脸红是真的了。  
“唔……”黑尾铁朗直起腰伸手抽开床头柜的抽屉，“啊，连避孕套都买了啊，我还以为月月家里没有这些的。”“没有的话难道前辈想要硬来吗。”月岛萤感觉黑尾铁朗脱离了自己的范围，下意识地就拉住了对方还没脱下的卫衣下摆。  
“口袋。”  
黑尾铁朗这么说着，拆开了月岛萤家的润滑液，挤了一部分到掌心里。  
月岛萤起身半跪在床垫上脱去外套和毛衣，用双手探进黑尾铁朗两侧的裤带里，掏出了单个避孕套和一小支便携包装润滑液。  
“还真是有备而来。”月岛萤将东西随意搁在床边后，拽了拽黑尾铁朗，示意他到床上。黑尾铁朗也照做了。不过还是保持着背对月岛萤的姿势。  
他没来得及重新转过来，就被月岛萤从背后环住腰。  
黑尾铁朗只能看见伏在自己肩上的头顶，顺势用没有抹上润滑液的手揉了揉舒适的金发。  
“月月？”  
“没什么。”  
“害怕吗？”  
“不。只是暂时还不想让你看到而已。稍等一下。”  
月岛萤知道自己的下身已经有反应了，但是果然还是有些不适。虽然下身挺立的情况也让自家爱人见过很多次，也相互帮过忙，可只要想一想今天并不是靠手就能解决这一情况后，就感觉不是很妙。  
或者说，反应更剧烈了。  
“萤，已经顶到了。”黑尾铁朗倒也没有催促他，而继续揉着他的头发安抚着，亲吻着。  
等了一小会后，黑尾铁朗试着转身，环住他的手也松开了。  
月岛萤双腿岔开跪着，已经有些下坠的裤沿下是隐约的人鱼线。透着白衬衫还是能够看见落在皮肤上的一点点红。他的手则撑在了黑尾铁朗在转身后同样跪坐的膝上。双腿之间的性器显然已经有些迫不及待，隔着裤子显出型来。

已经抹了润滑液，所以会先去后面的。  
月岛萤身子向前倾了几分，好让黑尾铁朗的手能够碰到自己的臀部。而黑尾铁朗的笑没有被月岛萤忽略。于是他便在这只家猫的后颈上狠狠地来了一口。  
月岛萤知道自己的啃咬对于对方而言也不过是在宣告占有并激发本性的表彰罢了——都已经主动成这副模样，再怎么推诿都是假惺惺的求爱。  
就干脆更恶劣一点得了。  
当自己的长裤被向下扯动时，月岛萤略微抬起大腿好让对方能顺利将裤子扯到刚好的位置。  
紧接着就是一阵冰凉黏腻的液体在后穴口涂抹的触觉。指尖在那里打转，时不时试探着往里探去，但是很难进到很深的地方。

果然还是很紧张。  
“萤，放松。”  
黑尾铁朗也察觉到了，于是安抚性地用另一手捧住月岛萤的脸小小地啄吻，“你这个样子我也会紧张的啊。”  
“我知道……”嘴稍微撅起，轻微嘟囔着。  
真像在撒娇——不过也没什么。明天也不会上课。  
“月月真的——”  
“好了我知道了我很可爱前辈别再说了。”  
月岛萤反手捂上了黑尾铁朗的嘴，这只手的手心却被狠狠地舔了一口。  
而他的后穴也逐渐被打开，已经将对方的手指接纳进去。说实话，异物侵入的感觉一开始并不好受，惹得月岛萤不由得再度缩紧了内里，绞住黑尾铁朗的指尖。  
“月月，过来。”  
黑尾铁朗引诱着月岛萤的手伸进了他的裤沿，“你觉得怎么样能够挑逗到我？”

这是个我知道答案的问题。干过很多次了不是吗——他在让我感受到控制权。这确实能让我放松下来。  
然后他再把控制权完全地夺走。

这么想着，月岛萤决定好好地暂时先当一个“坏人”。  
先是端口处。黑尾前辈很喜欢端口被揉捏的感觉，然后就是顺着形状摸下去——揉捏囊袋。这样就很容易会射精了。  
已经出来了一点吗——看来忍不住的不是我一个。  
啊，前辈的手指更深了——看来润滑液的质量确实还不错。  
如果把身体趴下去，应该会更方便一点。  
月岛萤也确实这么做了，接着感知到黑尾铁朗的下身更加高挺。  
真色气。  
月岛萤并不是很清楚大脑冒出的这句评价应该给黑尾前辈还是给自己。但他也没有太多精力去想这些。  
将黑尾铁朗的腰带抽落，同样扯下长裤后，月岛萤隔着内裤的布料就开始给对方口交。以往他们从来不为对方做这种事，因为都担心一个不好就会让对方口腔不适，或者会立即进行下一步而不是克制的点到为止。不过今天再怎么过分都无所谓。  
好大。  
月岛萤想着，用舌尖抵住端口，打着圈地舔弄着。  
而他从背部看下去的腰和臀也毫无遮拦地暴露在黑尾铁朗的视线中。月岛萤能够感受到第二根手指已经探进去了，同时黑尾铁朗的另一只手附上了他的臀肉。  
月岛萤也不知道这到底是一种什么样的感受。臀部被毫无遮拦地就这么揉捏着，酥麻的触感自上而下直达嘴边，化成了难以压抑的别扭气音和轻哼。他能够做的也只有将黑尾铁朗的性器隔着裤料含得更深，然后促使在他身后使坏的猫发出和他一样性质的低喘。  
最好是直接就这样让他射出来，再在之后好好嘲笑一下。  
这么想着，却突然感觉臀部被手掌挨了一下：“月月想干什么坏事吗。”  
——该死。明明是第一次还这么熟练，肯定没少看。  
月岛萤直接扒下黑尾铁朗的内裤给了他一个深喉。  
“唔——”  
粘稠的液体径直冲进喉头，惹得月岛萤一阵呛咳。他能感受到原本还在试图往后穴挤进第三指的手停下了动作，慌张地搂住他拍着他的背。  
“萤——”抬头就对上同样慌张的眼睛。  
这才像第一次该有的样子啊。  
没有伸进后穴的那只手的手指搅进了月岛萤的口腔中，将精液勾了出来，再用本来就放在床头的面巾纸擦干净。随后又再扯了一张，想要抹去月岛萤嘴角残留的一丝。  
却看见月岛萤伸舌舔掉了那一部分。  
“你太快了，跟公猫一样。”露出了嘲弄的笑，“稍微再忍一下啊。”  
“……因为来之前都没舍得自己解决……”  
黑尾铁朗的前半句话让月岛萤如此强烈地想要收回刚才的那个评价。

想要全部都弄进我的体内。  
黑尾铁朗虽然没有了下文，但月岛萤却已经知道了他想要说的。  
“那还带避孕套干什么。”  
“怕月月拒绝。”黑尾铁朗将月岛萤的衬衫解开，将裤子完全脱下丢在地板上，  
“……可以吗。月月。直接射在里面。”  
“我的回答不会对你的行为产生任何影响吧。”月岛萤说着。  
直起身，几乎是光裸着贴上对方的身体，双手掀起对方的衣服。  
黑尾铁朗也没有反抗，任由他现在处置自己。  
他的衣服也被扔在了地板上。  
月岛萤双手扶住他的腰，在锁骨处咬了一个印痕，接着在左胸口乳尖附近烙下一个沉甸甸的吻。他能感受到黑尾铁朗的手再度伸进了他的后穴，用三指开始搅动着，带出润滑液来。  
——后穴会自己分泌那种粘液吗，还是只是润滑液？  
月岛萤舔吻着黑尾铁朗的乳尖，抬起头，伸手摁压对方的后脑勺让他低下头来，主动递给他一个吻。黑尾铁朗也很乐意地接下了。  
“刚刚这张嘴可是给你口交过，黑尾前辈。”  
“那又怎样。”  
更深了。月岛萤稍微已经有些吃不住力，只能环住对方的腰身，用已经有些水分的眼睛看着他。而黑尾铁朗摘去了他的眼镜。  
“可以了吗。”  
“这要问你吧。不过再磨磨蹭蹭的话润滑液都要流出来了。”  
黑尾铁朗靠在月岛萤耳边笑，将手抽离了后方，扶起小乌鸦的腰。  
“你要坐上来吗？但是这样可能会太——”  
太深吗。  
月岛萤主动提起腰压下去的那一刻才有些后悔——一瞬间的疼痛险些让他喊出声来。黑尾铁朗的性器远比他想象的大——比刚刚口交的时候还要大了几分——或者是他的后穴远比他自己想象的要小。  
“慢点慢点。”黑尾铁朗抬起月岛萤的臀。月岛萤却能看见他拼命忍着防止自己失控的有些发红的眼眶，于是往他身上贴的更紧了些，性器已经能够挨到他的腹肌上。  
都这样子了。赶紧变成我的吧。  
我也想要你。  
“黑尾前辈——”非常，非常，非常明显的故意的带着颤动和撒娇意味的调戏的嗓音。  
托住他的臀部的手猛地向下沉，但最后还是稳住了。不过还是让下身又进去了几分。月岛萤没忍住的呻吟就在他耳边绕着。  
“月月别闹。”有些按捺不住的发哑，“先下来，我们换个姿势比较好。都是第一次——”  
“做吗。”  
月岛萤没有接受他的提议，继续将身体更贴向黑尾铁朗。  
然而没等他反应过来，后穴的异物感就消失了，他的背也贴在了已经染上温度的被褥中，完完全全被黑尾铁朗压在了身下。又由于刚刚的动作的惯性，腿不自觉地就搭上了黑尾铁朗的腰。  
“月月，慢一点。”黑尾铁朗拉住他的手，让他搂住自己的脖子，“不管怎么样我都是你的，所以不要着急——不会被抢走的。”在月岛萤的手搂上脖颈前，黑尾铁朗在他的指尖处各亲了一下。  
“一直都是你的。上次我不就答应你了吗。”

在东京的人来人往的车站的隐蔽角落里印在唇间的约定。

现在这么温柔，以后让我想要拒绝都没法拒绝啊。  
月岛萤叹了口气，搂着黑尾铁朗再次在他的后颈使劲儿咬了一口。  
后穴被慢慢地碾压进去，内壁紧贴那粗壮的性物，拼了命地迎合，渐渐都成了他的形状。  
月岛萤适应之后，才感觉黑尾铁朗任何的移动，压到的任何地方都能让他产生无法压制的快意——这并不是因为他太敏感——而是因为他本身就完全地接纳对方，以至于任何的行为都可以引发不可缓解的性冲动。  
润滑液的量刚刚好。  
“萤？”  
“动吧。快点。”  
先是小幅地抽动。顶端略过还位于较浅处的上壁，就已经能激起月岛萤的一阵颤抖，并让他将黑尾铁朗牢牢扣在自己怀里。  
“还好刚刚被你弄过了。”  
“嗯——？”  
“不然我估计现在就已经射了。”黑尾铁朗托着月岛萤的背，顺着脊椎往下划直到尾骨。然后加大了力度顶了进去。  
月岛萤被这猛的一击刺激得够呛，以至于无法对黑尾铁朗的话再做出任何口头回应。而且这一下又直接顶到了他的前列腺，让他拱起腰向后仰去，性器前端射出的精液悉数溅在黑尾铁朗的腹部。  
“月月也很久没自己弄过了吧。”  
黑尾铁朗并没有因此而停下，而是依照着当下的力度多次顶撞着那里，直到月岛萤的性器再次挺起。  
“——变态。”  
月岛萤虽然这么说着，还是重新靠近对方，伸手抹去他腹肌上乱七八糟的痕迹胡乱拿纸擦了一下。  
而黑尾铁朗也再次加大力度向更深处顶去。在撞到什么时，月岛萤能体会到自己的甬道在死死地黏住对方，媚肉也完全收紧，持续性的快感直直撞上他的大脑，让他已经无法控制声音，发出了黏腻的带着尾音的呼喊。  
“没关系的，萤。”黑尾铁朗环住他，“也只有我听得到。”  
下身在碰撞中发出了拍打声，和着润滑液在搅动中发出的水声，还有月岛萤不再克制的喘息和呻吟，以及黑尾铁朗的呼吸。  
没有人再说出一个完整的句子，但是想要说的都已经知道的清清楚楚。  
身体的交合与缠绕已经给出了最暧昧的答案。  
后穴有规律性地不断收缩着，紧贴的部位已经达到了能忍耐的极限。  
月岛萤突然感受到了一阵抽离，于是眯着带上生理泪水的眼睛模糊地看着黑尾铁朗表情，带着他所不知道的露骨的乞求和欲望，再度主动给了对方一个吻。  
这个吻是最恶劣的，牙关都险些碰在了一起，舌的相互搅动交换了津液，津液又充斥了整个口腔。粗暴地叫嚣着占有了彼此。  
月岛萤还含住了黑尾铁朗的舌尖。  
而在他的后穴重新被填充满，重新被冲撞着，被在最深处的敏感点猛烈刺激的时候，他咬破了那里，吮吸了咸腥的血丝。  
后穴也彻底地收紧，让黑尾铁朗低喘着将精液灌了进去。而月岛萤的体液也重新粘上了对方的腹部乃至胸膛——仅仅靠着后面的快感。  
“萤。”  
月岛萤离开黑尾铁朗的唇瓣喘着气时，被对方捧着脸认认真真地叫了名字。于是他们再度纠缠在一起，再度交换了一个吻。  
一个和刚开始一样，眷恋的温柔的长吻。  
“铁朗。”  
昏昏沉沉地就这么叫出了名字，勾住对方的肩膀和已经带上红痕的背，安全地把自己完整地交出去。也完整地占有了对方。

等到意识清醒的时候，也不知是几点钟——不过已经没有任何光线从窗外溜进房间——有些昏暗。不过床头的那盏橘色的挂壁式小灯亮着。  
床上染上了浓重的薰衣草洗衣液的味道。暂时没有办法处理的被单和床垫上能看到不是很明显的白痕。用过的面巾纸也被丢在房间的垃圾桶中，润滑液和没用过的避孕套大概也已经摆在了抽屉里。还隐隐能听到洗衣机的轰鸣。  
如果不是因为肚子的饥饿感，月岛萤甚至可能根本不会醒过来。  
玩大了。腰好酸。好累。不想动。  
这是他睁开眼睛后的第一反应。于是他就眯着眼，继续窝在被子里，感受着温度。  
黑尾铁朗不在他身边。但是他能闻到从没关严实的门的门缝中飘来的香味。  
还是不想动。  
他用被子半遮住脸，想着待会该怎么跟黑尾铁朗讲第一句话。然后又闭上了眼睛。  
累是真的很累。但是舒服也是真的舒服。  
刚好家里洗衣液快用完了，问问前辈用的什么好了。

露在外面的耳朵听到了门被重新推开的声音。而脚步声很轻很轻，只有不小心因为踩到木地板的边角时才会发出一点点响动。  
然后露在外边的一小撮头发就被一根手指卷了起来。  
“萤——”  
很轻的一声。  
月岛萤卷在被子里翻了身，看见黑尾铁朗跪在床边。而看见他睁眼，黑尾铁朗才把手放上床，托住自己的下巴冲他笑。  
“情人节快乐。”  
亲了亲月岛萤主动凑过来的额头。  
“嗯。”月岛萤又重新缩回了被子里，“你在煮什么。”  
“乌冬面。还有秋刀鱼。擅自动了冰箱……”  
“没关系——蛋糕？”  
“太冰了，怕月月吃坏肚子，明天早上再吃可以吗？”  
“嗯。”月岛萤侧着身伸手揉了揉黑尾铁朗翘起的头发，“你以后该考虑改一下睡姿了。”  
“如果你在身边的话，就不会那么睡。”黑尾铁朗将什么东西贴在了月岛萤脸上。在月岛萤放下手时塞进他的掌心。  
“我端过来可以吗？”  
“……嗯。”  
黑尾铁朗离开后，月岛萤才低头看了看手里的东西。  
那是一个男士手镯。黑色的纤细金属制品。外侧明目张胆地刻了一层金色花体英文。要仔细辨别才能看清楚。

“啧。”  
又被抢先一步了。

月岛萤翻过身让自己趴着，拿枕头蒙住脑袋。  
“月月？”脚步声这次大了许多。  
“为什么不是另一个。”  
“因为我觉得这个更意味着我是你的——还是说你要另一个吗？不过可能手腕大小不太一样，会有点麻烦就是了。”托盘搁在了床头柜上，大小刚刚好。  
“……我本来想用这个去做戒指的。”  
“真的？好巧。”  
“……今天突然想到的。”  
“——那就等下一个情人节吧，还有好多时间。”  
黑尾铁朗抽走月岛萤的枕头，“蒙着头不好，而且你不想拥有和我一样的发型的吧，月月？”  
“当然不想。”  
月岛萤起身，眯起眼睛，看了看身上的睡衣，再看了看黑尾铁朗身上的，“你怎么翻出来的。”  
“我猜着会有，所以就去翻翻看了。”黑尾铁朗坐到床上，“毕竟月月的占有欲有多强我还是知道的啊。”  
停顿了一会。  
月岛萤伸手拍了拍黑尾铁朗的肩。  
黑尾铁朗转过头来。  
又得到了小乌鸦的吻。不过这个吻比以往任何一个都要轻巧，点了那么一下就立刻逃开了。  
“黑尾前辈。”  
“……啊？”  
“下一次想要在哪里？”  
看对方愣了半天没反应过来，月岛萤才有了一种“总算扳回一城”的愉悦感——虽然他也很清楚这种愉悦感不可能持续太久——不过这一段时间应该都不会有什么闪失。  
然后就被黑尾铁朗箍住腰身，看着他把头埋进了自己的胸口。  
“月月好狡猾——”  
“明明是前辈先做出的不良举动。”  
“……真是的……明明知道我之后不敢再动你还这么说——”  
“请自食其果，黑尾前辈。”  
“——我觉得我有一点不太喜欢月月了！”  
“那真遗憾，我觉得我还是很喜欢你的，黑尾前辈。”  
在黑尾铁朗还要做出什么的时候，月岛萤伸手捂上了他的嘴。

“乌冬面要黏在一起了。”

那只捂上嘴的手的手腕，不知道在什么时候就扣上了那个环。

相互都准备好的用品。  
记得对方的喜好。  
暗自购买的伪情侣款，从围巾到手套再到睡衣。  
还有一起冒出的同样想法——  
“TSUKISHIMA TETSUROU”。  
“KUROO KEI”。  
我一直都是你的。


End file.
